Captured by Gaea
by moonshroom420
Summary: Based on the Son of Neptune. Percy is captured by Polybotes, the anti-Poseidon, and finds that Gaea and her children are more sadistic than he ever imagined. Is there anyone left to save him? Or will he become Gaea's new broken toy. DARK THEMES. WILL GET DARKER LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story, and it's pretty sadistic and generally horrific. This is set during the Son of Neptune, where instead of cleverly tricking the giant, Percy gets kidnapped by Polybotes and Gaea instead. Yes, there are some direct quotes from the book and I do a disclaimer on them, but the general idea is mine. So, please review and here's chapter 1!**

**CONTAINES DARK THEMES. WILL GET DARKER LATER. **

_**PERCY**_

Percy ran. He ran fast and hard, hurdling over obstacles and panting as a giant's roar echoed through Camp Jupiter. Polybotes. The anti-Poseidon charged after the sea-gods son, growling at the humiliation Percy had caused him.

"I will take you prisoner, Percy Jackson." Polybotes snarled. "I will torture you under the sea. Every day the water will heal you, and every day I will bring you closer to death. You will die slowly, that I can promise."

Percy opened his mouth to retort, something smart-alek like, "great offer", but he never got the chance. His waist was suddenly constricted as Polybotes fists closed around the demigod and lifted him into the sky. Percy's arms were pinned to his sides by the giant hands. Polybotes roared in triumph and the camp went silent, watching as their fellow camper and friend was swung through the air like a doll. Percy felt one of his ribs break, but he refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him hurt, mainly the son of Gaea who was waving him around. Then Polybotes dropped Percy and the demigod hit the ground. And the earth moved. It curled over his ankles and stuck them to the dirt, the dust hardening into cement-like cuffs. Another arched over Percy's middle back, pinning him to the ground while the rest of the dirt swarmed into rainbow-shaped prisons around his wrists. Polybotes cackled, the sound travelling through the Fields of Mars. Every Roman ceased their fighting and turned their heads to see Percy Jackson raised off the ground by a pillar of rock, hard bonds holding his wrists and ankles. The sleepy face of a woman appeared in the shadow the pillar cast.

"_See here, Romans," _Her voice travelled all over the field._ "The Greek son of Poseidon - god of the sea, your fellow camper, friend, and now my prisoner. The famous Percy Jackson, in my grasp at last."_

Percy honestly didn't blame Gaea for gloating, but he could have gone without it. The Mother Earth continued her speech.

"_Surrender now, little demigods, and you will die quickly and without pain. Continue to resist, and my children will have no mercy on you. They will take all the playthings they want. It will be a horrible death."_

Some of the campers were mumbling with each other. Most looked defiantly at the shadow of Gaea. Reyna swooped down on Scipio.

"I think not, Earth Mother," the female praetor said, dismounting her Pegasus. "Romans fight until the end!"

She raised her sword. The army cheered and ran for Polybotes. Gaea's shadow disappeared. Then Percy felt a heavy and painful something hit him over the head. He swam into unconsciousness, the sounds of fighting sending him into adrenalin-pumped oblivion.

* * *

Percy blinked his eyes painfully, his vision blurry and uncomfortable. The image of a dark room pieced together until Percy realised he was in an underground stone cell. Dry air filled his lungs as he breathed deeply and blinked a few times. A roar came from outside his prison. Percy recognised Polybotes, and he sounded happy.

Percy scuffled his feet in front of him, trying to get them to obey him. He pushed his legs down and tried to stand, but something around his hands yanked him to the floor. He jiggled his arms behind him and received a heavy clanking noise in return. Chains. Shackles. Percy was trapped, badly. He figured he should be scared and horrified, but all he felt was anger. Anger at himself, anger at the gods, and he was especially cheesed with Hera, who got him into this whole situation. And postal rage was nothing compared to how he felt about Gaea. Gods, when he got out of there…

The massive door to Percy's cell opened and Polybotes stumbled in, grinning wickedly.

"Wow," Percy said, looking at the huge iron entrance. "And here was me thinking that thing was for decoration."

Polybotes laughed, and his loud voice reverberated in the stone room.

"Oh, I am glad, son of Poseidon, that you have not yet lost your spirit."

"Uh, thanks."

The giant grinned crazily, bloodlust glinting in his eyes.

"It will give me all the more satisfaction tearing it apart until you are begging me for death."

Percy rattled his chains, frowning.

"Yeah, not really following on the whole 'tear apart your spirit' thing, big guy."

Polybotes leaned in to the demigod. His teeth displayed the remains of his last meal.

"I know you are, Jackson. You understand what has happened. You know that Gaea is going to rise soon, and your blood will bring her back to the earth. But she has promised me my revenge, and I remember promising you this day would come."

Percy swallowed, because he did know. He just didn't know that today was the day. He saw the knife glinting in the monsters sheath, the hilt shaped like a trident. The anti-Poseidon. Well, killing the sea gods' son is definitely anti-Poseidon stuff.

Polybotes pulled out the blade with astonishing delicacy. Then he swiped it through the air and pain rippled from Percy's cheek as a deep cut formed in the wake of the knife. Blood trickled down his chin and dripped onto the floor and Percy barely held back a yelp. Polybotes struck again, making a long and thin slice from Percy's right collarbone to the left hip. His body screamed as the giant came again and again, sometimes cutting deeply, other times lightly. Then the anti-Poseidon stepped on Percy's ankle. A snap echoed through the chamber and the demigod yelled as the broken bone punctured his skin and oozed crimson onto the floor. Percy crumpled to the side, shivering as his hundreds of wounds stung fiery hot. They were everywhere, so no position was without pain. How long had he endured this? An hour? More? Percy didn't know, but he wanted it to stop. Polybotes snickered, finally putting away the now stained knife. He leaned forward again, until he was right in Percy's pale face.

"If you try anything with the water Percy Jackson, I will come back before it has healed you and make you wish you hadn't been born, got it?"

Percy nodded and swallowed, his mouth full of blood from his broken ribs. The giant swaggered out of the room, humming, before pulling a leaver just outside the huge metal doors and unleashing a tsunami of salt water into the cell. The water made the cuts sting a thousand times worse than earlier, before it finally settled and realised that Percy was a son of Poseidon and began healing him. Percy's cuts faded and the scars were wiped away. His broken ankle and ribs reset and connected again. He swallowed the salty water to fix the internal bleeding until Percy felt better again. Well, his body did. His mind was still shaken up at the memory of the pain and the knife and broken bones. He knew that Polybotes hated him, but he didn't realise he hated him enough to actually mean what he said.

Percy tried to relax into steadily breathing under water as the salt liquid channelled slowly out of the cell through the little shower drain in the centre. He got as comfortable as someone in his position could be, rearranging his manacled hands to keep the blood pumping through them. Then Percy's head drooped and he fell asleep under the water inside a stone cell, awaiting new horrors for tomorrow and not knowing if he would even live long enough to endure them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERCY**_

For days Polybotes continued his 'visits' until even the water couldn't get rid of the scars all over Percy's body. A clean, thin one went from his lower jaw to diagonally just under his eye. His Camp Jupiter purple shirt was ripped and bloodstained, barely held together by the frayed threads. Percy's legs felt like jelly and he heard them creak as the multiple broken and healed, rebroken and healed bones started to realise that they shouldn't be abused so much so often. His arms were majority left alone, except for his shoulders and above the elbow. But the chains kept the rest of them somewhat safe, even though he could feel the strength leeching out and the joints cramping up from being in the same position so long.

Every time the giant came, Percy tried to keep a hold on his banter and quips, but those were fuelled by hope and he had none of that left now. Now he shied away from Polybotes when he entered the room and Percy let himself scream whenever the pain began. He shivered when he saw the knife and every time he closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a horrible, realistic nightmare. But, like before, all Percy's hope was gone.

The massive doors swung open. Percy forced his eyes shut, not wanting to see the gloating face or the sharp silver or the blunt tools Polybotes used to bruise and break. He would feel them soon enough. He waited. No footsteps sounded across the stone floor. Percy cracked open an eye lid to peek out. His eyes flew wide.

Inside his cell was a woman. Her dress moved with her in patterns and colours of the earth and she was walking silently across the dank floor. Her hair blew from invisible wind and earth tones were spread throughout. Her face was beautiful and yet terrifying, sporting a smile that said '_Cross me and die.' _Her eyes kept shifting colour, as is they couldn't decide what shade to be. Brown, hazel, green, beige and hundreds of others. Percy's stomach boiled in anger and nerves, because he knew who she was.

Gaea smiled wider and planted a kiss on the demigods quivering lips. Percy felt like he was face-planting into a soft pile of dirt.

"I have to say, Percy Jackson, thank you."

Gaea said after she drew away. Percy felt his features settle into a scowl.

"How are you here?"

He rasped, his voice coming out cracked from days of screaming. The Earth Mother smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"As much as I would have loved to use your blood to bring me back, I had indeed promised my children their fun, so settled for some minor demigod sacrifices."

Then she frowned.

"But you seem to have been holding out on them. Polybotes was sure you were shattered."

Percy scowled, feeling anger fuel him into moving slightly. He shifted until he was sitting on his knees, pulling his body forward so his arms were strained behind him.

"Guess I'm feeling better."

Gaea scowled just as deeply, baring her teeth. She came nose-to-nose with him and stared angrily at the scar on his face. Percy suddenly felt his cheek slice open again, warm blood trickling down his chin. He gasped unwillingly and broke gazes with Gaea.

It started all over again. But this time, the Mother Earth was Percy's tormenter.

She summoned the earth, which cut and beat the demigod. Percy's eyes glazed over as he tried to silently endure the pain, but it was worse than Polybotes tactics. Gaea followed up each wound with a burning sensation that wracked Percy's body and made him twist around horribly. One of his arms broke as the shackles suddenly tightened and yanked him back, making him hit the wall hard and snap the bone. Percy felt himself start to fall into blessed unconsciousness, but Gaea stood over him and snarled.

"Oh no, Jackson. You will not get away from me that quickly."

His eyes snapped open, the tiredness still there but Percy felt himself unable to close them properly. Gaea looked him in the face, lazily wiping some blood from his lips. She pushed his head against the wall slowly and looked into his eyes, studying them.

"You could have been great, Percy. You would have been my highest commander. You could have been mine. But you chose the Olympians, the Greeks and Romans. Your friends could have lived."

Percy's attention snapped to Gaea when she said that.

"W-What do you mean?"

He stammered, blood dripping from his mouth. Gaea smiled, attempting to look sad.

"Oh, I will let you dwell on that, my little demigod. But, you will see. You will see."

She leaned away and stalked out of the room. She didn't pull the lever that activated the water to flood Percy's cell. He was left with his throbbing wounds, driving himself crazy from Gaea's cryptic hints that his friends were dead.

He was doing just what Gaea wanted him to. He was tearing himself down, breaking himself from the inside.

**I don't know what Gaea actually looks like, I made it up. Okay? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm getting lots of views and hardly any reviews. It's really not hard. Thanks for reading here's chapter 3!**

_**GAEA**_

Gaea ordered Percy's cell to be moved under her room. When she looked out the window of her underground palace, she saw the most feared, hated and dangerous demigod of the century cowering and covered in wounds. Sometimes, if she was lucky, Gaea caught Polybotes with Percy and stopped whatever she was doing to watch. After all Percy put her through, it was invigorating.

* * *

A few days after her visit to Percy, Gaea was preparing her next step in destroying him. He had an obvious soft-spot for his friends and the Olympians, and Gaea was going to exploit that weakness to crush him from the inside before sacrificing him.

Gaea's form suddenly flickered and her eyes closed. Her mind tried to drift off but she held her ground and snapped her attention back to the waking world.

Mother Earth was not yet fully revived. There had been demigod sacrifices, yes – two nameless fools from Camp Jupiter – but their blood was not worthy. She needed Percy's heroic blood to wake her up entirely. But Gaea didn't want to kill him yet. She could live with being half-asleep for the time being if it meant suffering for the ones she despised. First, the gods. This would be sweet.

* * *

Gaea formed herself in the stone room in the middle of one of Polybotes's visits. Her son swung his hand backwards, wielding a sharp silver knife, and brought it down the side of Percy's temple. His screams were like music to Gaea's ears. But she needed them to stop for now.

"Poly-baby," she said, placing her hand on the giants elbow. Polybotes turned around, his face crimson.

"Not in front of Jackson, Mummy," he grumbled. Gaea shrugged and looked around her large son at the demigod. Percy was cowering against the wall, his eyes glazed and fearful.

"He is in no condition to care, my sweet. But I'm afraid you must cut your visit short."

Polybotes whined. Percy let out a breath of relief, then caught himself. Gaea smiled.

"Yes, we have an important trip to Mount Olympus planned, plus the time it takes to get our guest ready."

From behind the giant, Percy whimpered.

"N-Not Olympus, p-please. I-I'll do anything."

Gaea stepped around Polybotes and looked Percy in the face. Blood dripped onto the floor in front of her as he shakily met her eyes.

"I know you will, Percy. You don't have a choice. But we are going to the Empire State Building, and what kind of host would leave her guest at home alone?"

Tears cut tracks in the dirt and red covering Percy's face. Gaea tried to hide her smile. He was so far gone there wasn't enough life left in the rest of the world to bring him back. He was afraid of his own shadow now.

She clapped her hands and formed an earth-dome over herself while water cascaded down from the pipes in the ceiling. Percy and Polybotes were doused, the water starting to heal the son of Poseidon. But Polybotes began turned the water into poison, and Percy screamed wildly again as it touched him. Gaea sighed and made a dome over Polybotes, stopping him from contaminating the water.

More salty liquid filled up around Percy and his wounds healed. Cuts closed, bones remended and the poison was flushed out of his system. Though the scars still showed. There was no getting rid of them.

When all the water had drained out, Gaea melted the domes over herself and Polybotes, then went to inspect her captive. Percy's clothes were still clogged with blood and his body marred by scars, but he looked fine besides. Gaea motioned Polybotes forward again.

"Don't break any bones," was her only warning. The giant smiled and unsheathed his knife again. He stabbed it shallowly above Percy's temple and blood ran down the blade and Percy's cheek. He whimpered again. Polybotes slashed down the demigods arm next, creating a deep and long wound that stung Percy horribly. The giant continued to work until the desirable effects were finished. Gaea looked at Percy and nodded happily. He had hundreds of little and big cuts all over, and blood slipped from each one. There were only two lacerations on his face, which pleased the Earth Mother. She held Percy's chin her hand and smiled.

"Wouldn't want that handsome face to be unrecognisable now, would we?"

Percy avoided her gaze, but she didn't mind. They were ready.

**I know it's kind of short but I didn't have much time. I'm going away for three weeks holiday and felt I should give you something as a kind of sorry gift because I won't be updating for a while. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**GAEA**_

Gaea transported herself, Polybotes and Percy to Mount Olympus. She had sent them on a cross-country-express-like ride through the earth, popping the group out just outside the massive doors to the god's council room. She knew they would all be there, having their silly little war meetings. Whether they were in Roman form or in Greek, she couldn't care less.

Gaea looked beside her at Percy, who was being held by Polybotes. The giant was more steadying the demigod than holding him. Percy had his hands chained in front of him now, and the steal was slick with blood from his arms. Gaea smiled at the terrified look on his face. Then she burst the doors open.

Zeus was cut off mid-sentence as the Mother Earth swept into the huge room. She grew to the same size as the gods and smiled winningly.

"Hello, grandchildren. My, how much you have grown."

Polybotes snickered, hiding Percy in his massive hands. Every gods eyes were on Gaea as they reached for various weapons. Poseidon went for his trident and Zeus summoned his master bolt. Hades slipped his Helmet of Darkness onto his lap and prepared to put it on. Gaea tutted.

"No no no, darlings. I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?"

Zeus snarled, signalling for the other gods to prepare for a fight. Gaea smiled and held up her hands.

"I came only for social reasons," she looked directly at Poseidon and motioned Polybotes forward. The sea god scowled heavily and hefted his trident. The giant smirked, then uncupped his hands, pushing the contents to the floor.

Percy landed on his knees, his head bowed and manacled hands on his lap. He sank down until he was sitting in his heels, not taking his eyes off his bloody hands. Gasps sounded throughout the throne room. Footsteps started towards him, and it sounded as though lots of gods were running to the centre of the room to get a good look. Percy recognised Apollo's feet as the god of the sun stopped right in front of him.

"_Percy?!"_

Apollo sounded horrified, and Percy snuck a quick look at his face before lowering his eyes again. The sun god looked enraged, sickened and pitiful at the same time. He drew his sword and Percy shrieked at the familiar noise that had brought him so much pain. Apollo stumbled backwards, shocked, and careened into his sister. Artemis threw her twin off her and notched an arrow, aiming it at Gaea. The Earth Mother smiled calmly. Then a bellow that shook Olympus came from the back of the group and Poseidon stalked forward, throwing his fellow gods out of the way with murder, hate and grief in his stare. His sea-green gaze rested on Percy and tears spilled out of the tall man's eyes. He scowled deeply, a hurricane starting around him. Hestia, Athena and Hera scattered, along with Demeter, Iris and all the other female gods except Nemesis. Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares and every male god rushed towards Poseidon. Most were thrown back, like Morpheus, and nearly all the other minor gods. But Zeus, Hephaestus and Hades managed to reach the postal sea god and grab his arms, stopping him from charging Polybotes and Gaea.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

Poseidon roared, salty tears mingling with the blood seeping along the floor from Percy's bowed head. Dionysus slipped over on the crimson liquid and landed on his butt, grape vines sprouting from everywhere. Zeus pulled his brother away from Gaea and Polybotes. Poseidon pulled against the god of the sky, desperate to get to his son.

"PERCY!"

He shouted, his voice cracking. Percy unwillingly looked up, his head moving without his consent. He realised Gaea had tilted his chin to make him watch his father break in front of him. Percy was too scared of her to look away and Gaea's smile widened, realising exactly how much power she had here.

"Poseidon," she said, looking at the distraught god. "Sit down."

Poseidon roared again and charged for the Earth Mother. In a flash, Gaea whipped out a silver knife and pressed it to Percy's throat. Percy stiffened and started hyperventilating. Every god froze.

"Sit down," Gaea repeated. Everyone took their seats, staring in horror at the glistening blade drawing blood from Percy's neck and the terrified look in his eyes.

The Earth Mother smiled maliciously. Her whole plan was going perfectly. The only loose ends were the demigod friends of Jackson. She had yet to find them and kill them, having already hinted to Percy that their death was imminent. But she had no doubt they would show soon, and see their broken friend.

_Don't stay away, Annabeth Chase. _Gaea broadcasted her thoughts to the daughter of Athena's mind. _You board that ship of Leo Valdez's and come to me. Death will wait with Percy while you travel._

Death will wait with Percy. He will be her death.

**I know I said that I wouldn't update until I got back and I still haven't left, but I got a lovely spam from LOTS of guests which I kind of forgot about the check-the-guest-reviewer-stuff before **** So, I went and wrote chapter 4 for you. This is for everyone who reviewed! See you in three weeks unless I get a review influx in which case maybe see you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERCY**_

After all he did and went through, he was going to die right where everything started. It was so unfair. He saved the world, and this is the gratitude. Being kidnapped by sadists, hurt, tortured, and now forced to watch his father see him die. Percy felt himself shatter right there. The little pieces of Percy that had been hanging together fell apart and he let himself go. He was nothing but a shell.

Percy started shaking violently, causing Gaea's blade to cut deeper into his skin. Tears streamed down his face and mingled with the slash on his cheek, creating a little track of diluted blood to run into the new laceration on his neck. It stung, but dully, as if Percy was immune to pain now. Just another cruel side effect. Above him, Gaea smiled, as if she knew he was broken beyond repair.

"Poseidon," she cooed, her eyes falling to half-mast to make her seem more helpless. "Would you allow me to do the honours?"

Gaea tilted the knife to make the meaning clear. The sea god surged to his feet, red from anger.

"You will not kill my son!"

He boomed, starting forward as if to save the day. Gaea put the very tip of the stained blade directly under Percy's chin and dug it in, making the demigod whimper. Poseidon stopped coming forward and let out a shaky breath as he watched his favourite son avoid his eye.

"Come, Gaea. Give us the boy. He has been through enough. We will see if we may arrange a trade."

He said quietly, trying to catch Percy's gaze to assure him everything would be alright. That they would get out of this. He would get better. Percy avoided him again.

Gaea straightened up.

"Surely you cannot be such a fool, sea scum. I already have everything I want. The only wild card was Percy Jackson and, well, you can see that it has been tamed."

She crouched down and pulled Percy to her chest, giving him a hug. Usually they're comforting, but with a knife pointed at the back of his head and the hugger out for your blood, Percy didn't feel comforted at all. He stiffened, and nearly fainted. Zeus paced forward and Gaea opened up a new wound on Percy's shoulder. The god of the sky put up his hands.

"I simply wish to talk to my brother, Gaea. Do not hurt the mortal."

_Do not hurt the mortal. _Well, thank you, Zeus. Your advice came a few weeks too late, Percy thought, then cried silently as he thought about what Gaea would do if she found out what he was thinking.

Zeus put his hand on Poseidon's shoulder.

"Brother, you must think about this," he started, leading Poseidon back to his throne. "Maybe it would be best to end the boy."

Poseidon whirled on his brother, dousing Zeus and the nearest gods in a furious outlet.

"You are talking about letting my only mortal son die! Would you be able to do it if it were Thalia!? Or Jason!?"

For a second, Zeus's form flashed and instead there stood Jupiter, the Roman equivalent of the sky god. Then Zeus flickered back into his form. He stood nose-to-nose with Poseidon.

"Yes!" He bellowed. Then he gestured to Percy, who cowered into Gaea's chest as if it were any safer. She stroked his bloodstained hair. "Can you not see how cruel it is to let him live like this?! He is not Percy Jackson, Hero of Camp Half-Blood and Olympus anymore. He is a shell!"

The words hung thick in the air as electricity crackled around the atmosphere. Percy secretly sided with Zeus. He didn't want to live like this, afraid of his own shadow. But then he thought about his father, and how sad he would be is Percy died. Suddenly, Percy caught the eye of a beautiful lady sitting in the throne next to Zeus's. She had long blond hair. But what startled Percy was her eyes. They were storm-cloud grey and he realised that he had forgotten what Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle had looked like. The goddess turned her eyes to Percy with such sadness that it took his breath away. He had never been close to Athena, but something had made them mutually cooperative. Then the name hit him.

"Annabeth."

Percy whispered into Gaea's shoulder. He felt so ashamed that he had forgotten his girlfriend, the only person he remembered when Hera wiped his mind. Annabeth. He had been going through so much he didn't think of her. Had she missed him? Was she looking for him? Did she care? All this ran through his head as he stared at Athena. She gave him a soft, sad smile and a tiny nod, answering all his questions. Yes, Annabeth had missed him. She was looking for him. She did care.

Gaea's grip suddenly tightened painfully and Percy felt himself spin around, breaking his gaze with Athena. Gaea glowered at the goddess of wisdom. Athena straightened up and looked back evenly, challenging Gaea with her gaze as plans whirred to life in her mind.

Percy was now watching the argument between Zeus and Poseidon. But he couldn't get Annabeth out of his head. Names and people came rushing back to him the longer he thought about her. He had other friends. Grover, who was a satyr. Tyson, his half-brother. Nico, son of Hades. Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Travis and Conner, Chiron. Even Clarisse came to mind as he remembered her whooping as she dumped him and Annabeth in the lake. Their underwater kiss.

Something gaping in his heart filled suddenly as Percy thought of those people. His spine straightened. His breathing eased. His eyes came back onto focus and he saw the world like he used to. Gaea must have felt the change, because she thrust Percy away from her and they stared at each other. Gaea stood up and towered over him as Percy braced himself to do something he hadn't done in a while. He placed his shackled hands on the ground in front of him and pushed himself up, to his feet. He was shaky at first, and nearly fell over from the pain of the wounds, but he made it and returned the shocked look Gaea sent him. The hall went quiet. Percy looked around Gaea to Poseidon and Zeus, who were standing with their jaws open.

"I…," Percy croaked. He hadn't used his voice for days unless it was screaming. "I… like living, thank you… Zeus. I have… my friends to live for."

**Yes, here we are once again because of you guys! Thank you so much! This is definitely the last update before I go away, because I'm supposed to be packing and we leave in a few hours. Buuutt, I could possibly write a chapter in that time… depends on reviews. If we can get to 50, maybe. **

**And, spoiler, I am not turning soft. Gaea isn't through with Percy yet. This is simply the climb before the fall. The longer fall. **


	6. Chapter 6

***Trumpets* JASMINE RETURNS HOME! YAY! I'm back to my bush-house in the great Aus, and IT'S TIME FOR THE UPDATE! **

_**PERCY**_

Bravery and hope make people do stupid and dangerous things. Or smart and life-saving. It depends how someone looks at it. But the way Gaea looked at Percy when he said he had a reason to live… Percy knew that standing up and defying her was a mistake. Maybe it gave his dad hope, and maybe it made Percy feel better for a while, but he knew he would suffer for it soon.

Polybotes knew this too, as the wide, sadistic grin on his face showed it all. He was already plotting his next visit to Percy. The doomed demigod closed his eyes and breathed deeply, possibly his last breath of semi-free air in the rest of his short and painful life. When he opened them again, he was facing Gaea. She looked terrifying. Her hair was fanning out, its earthen colours giving Percy the idea that he was facing a wave of dirt and grass. Her eyes were flashing… red, baying for more of his blood. Her lips were curled in an angry snarl and she clenched her fists tightly. A weight suddenly crashed down onto Percy's shoulders and he crumpled to his knees, feeling like he was holding the sky again. Every part of his body screamed to stop, and Percy trembled from the effort of keeping the weight from crushing him. Finally, he slowly sat back onto his heels, his head bowed and pain rippling through his manacled hands that were still holding up the enormous weight. Then, the pressure lifted. Percy gasped in pain as his bones and muscles ached at the sudden release. Blood fell faster from every wound on his body and new ones opened up from the strain. Gaea put a hand on his shoulder, piercing his skin with her long nails. She scowled at the Olympians, daring any one of them to comment on Percy's defiance. Of course, one god, who could never resist a dare, spoke up.

"Well, Jackson has spoken," Dionysus drawled, swirling his Diet Coke in a crystal chalice. "He wants to live. Whatever for, I have no clue."

Gaea glared daggers at the wine god, and shards of earth suddenly shot up out of the palace floor and flew at Dionysus. He simply waved his hands and a wall of grape vines sprouted out of the floor, wrapping each spike of stone in folds of green and purple. Gaea howled in rage, scoring her sharp nails down Percy's collarbone and drawing blood. She dug into old wounds, sending more pain through Percy's body. He yelled out and tried to draw away from her, but the Earth Mother hung fast to her prize. She glowered at Poseidon as the sea god advanced a few steps.

"Come now, Gaea. The child belongs to us. He was born a half-blood, not a monster. He is Olympian property."

If Percy had cared, he would have been offended. But instead his mind was filled with dread. Poseidon, his own father, had just played right into Gaea's hand. Her favourite advantage over the gods. Her scowl shifted into a sickly sweet smiles and she yanked Percy forward, her nails still dug into his lacerations, blood coating every filed point.

"Well Poseidon, I am ecstatic to say that you are wrong." She motioned Polybotes forward and the giant drew his knife. He came toward Percy and stood with his back to the gods, facing his mother and the back of Percy's tattered, bloodstained shirt. Percy mentally pleaded that Polybotes wasn't going to do what he thought he would do. If the Olympians saw what Gaea had done…

A shredding noise filled the grand room as Polybotes slashed up Percy's shirt. The torn purple fell away from the demigod, landing on the floor around him like a cape. The giant moved away, giving the gods a perfect view of Percy's back. Percy's strategically scarred back.

Gaea pointed to the scabbing letters.

"You see now, Poseidon? I always brand my property. It stops jealous gods from stealing my things."

Percy closed his eyes and wished himself away as cries of outrage, pity and horror sounded from behind him as the gods read the message carved into his flesh. He knew what it said. He had felt every painful stroke of Gaea's dagger as she marked him.

"_This broken demigod belongs to Gaea." _

Percy whispered the words engraved on his person. The immaculate message took up his whole back, along with a little, very painful scrawl from Polybotes that said Percy was his property too. On the small of his back, Polybotes had tried making up a phone number to call if Percy was ever lost. But Gaea had found him before he could finish, and mercilessly slashed two lines through the random numbers to hide them. One of the letters, the 'g' in 'demigod' Percy thought, was still weeping blood. It curled horizontally under the words, giving them a kind of underline. Percy still felt the cold liquid spiralling around, as Gaea had decided she liked it and had cursed him to make sure the blood always stayed dancing around under the label of his species. His treasonous thought after Gaea and Polybotes had left him after that session had been: _How can one person become so heartless?_

His answer had come immediately after, as Polybotes rushed back to unchain him from the wall.

_Patience. _

Her lengthy patience had turned her rotten. Her spoiled tolerance and her megalomaniac attitude. She wanted to rule the world. Percy had stopped her. She wanted revenge.

And there it was, served to her on a gold-and-diamond studded plater as the gods began bellowing in rage. Chaos and dysfunction was running rife through Olympus, and the Mother of Earth stood back and smiled.

**See? Not finished. Nowhere near it. And, I've decided to do some reviewers-answery-things. Here goes:**

**NicoDiAngeloLover7: Yes, I will indeed be doing some Nico problems later on, along with the rest of the seven and Percy's other relations. Perhaps even Sally… *evil grin***

**Geronimo13: Thank you so much girl! Glad you liked it!**

**Jackles (Guest): No, my friend, she will not. She's not finished with Percy yet. **

**Hades (Guest): He should have, but where would we be if he hadn't? Love you for reviewing!**

**TooLazyToLogin (Guest, but I'm thinking you have a pename : ) ): Heh. UPDATED! Thanks for reviewing friend and make sure to tell me if you have any stories written, or other ones for me to read. **

**Yukibrooke: Aww, thanks for the encouragement and reviewing and generally being nice!**

**TeddyBear98: I made sure to follow up on what you said. I had fun : ). Love your pic, by the way. **

**Contrary To Popular Belief 3: I wasn't sure I could wait 3 weeks either since this was prewritten for ya'll! Heehee, evil me. **

**Sarvajith: HOLY HADES AND CHEESE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND GENERALLY BEING AWESOME! I think you read something else of mine too… Artemis Epilogue? Anyways, thank you for also pointing out the whole Postal-Poseidon thing, I was waiting for that : ). Here's the answer: I made him like that because in TLT, Poseidon is pretty against Zeus killing Percy. Then, in BOTL, Dionysus was really effected by his son Castor dying, so I figured that Poseidon and every god would be pretty cracked to see their hero in such a bad way. And Gaea will be working her awesome, sadist wonders again! As soon as I eat this cheese. **

**Amygoobs: No way, YOURS are actually some of the best I've read. You better update that Luke's Revenge soon! Thank you for being awesome!**

**Weakness Hunter: I have no intention of stopping : )**

**Boo (Guest) : I'm going out on a whim here, but do you like Adventure Time? : )**

**Just Anny: This may sound strange, but I love making people cry with my writing. THANK YOU FOR CRYING! Gods, that sounds weird. Anyways, sincere thanks for reviewing! : )**

**Robyn Flynn: Poor Percy indeed. Very happy you find it interesting! Thank you so much for reviewing! Means a lot. **

**Blondebabe11: Heehee, intense stories are the best ones. **

**Superwatcher: I'll be sure to add some more suspense in there then : )**

**Sheltie26 (Guest) : Really? Wow, I feel pretty special now : )**

**Reka: My keyboard won't keep up with my head, that's how fast I'm writing! THANK YOU INSPIRATION!**

**Guest (Guest…heh): *Salutes* Will do, SIR!**

**Luvya (Guest): The best? Wooooow. Love your name, by the way. Cute. **

**PJO-obsessor (Guest): Herererererere's the update! YAY!**

**Lali (Guest): Why thank you, I like writing impressively : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I mean, just wow. So many review so fast I nearly had a heart attack. Not kidding. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

_**PERCY**_

Death would have been a welcomed friend just then. But, of course, Thanatos would have gotten a smack-down from Gaea if the winged man had even come within an inch of Percy. The Earth Mother grabbed the half-bloods chin as the gods lost their cool and screamed bloody murder to the heavens.

"Percy, I brought you here for one specific reason. That was not to cause such chaos between the Olympians, though sweet and unintended benefits are the best kind. No, I brought you here," she swivelled him around to face the throne that held Athena. "For her."

At first, Percy was confused. Why would his condition affect Athena? But then he saw the small head peeking around the side of the grand chair, the person's curly blond hair and Californian tan making her easily distinguishable.

Percy couldn't speak. He was already a tangled mess of emotions, but now? With the one he cared for most staring at him in horror, the son of Poseidon felt his heart break all over again. He didn't bother with the pieces, just leaving the metaphorical shards to scatter on invisible winds, carrying the fragments of his heart away. To the sea, perhaps? Or the mountains, to be buried under avalanches of snow? The desert? But they would bake and freeze and drown all at once, because as Annabeth ran out from behind her mother's throne, she unintentionally let one sliver slip into her pocket.

"PERCY!"

She screamed, rushing toward him. Gaea laughed, and put her hand out to Annabeth. The daughter of Athena stopped in her tracks, her eyes filled with tears.

"Come, my dear. He won't bite. I've tamed the beast."

Annabeth shrieked at Gaea and unsheathed her Celestial bronze knife. The earth woman just smiled serenely and spun her fingers in a turning movement. Annabeth unwillingly marched back towards her mother, crying into her hands and sparing glances at her decrepit boyfriend. Percy just bowed his head and watched the half-dried blood on his wrists. It hurt to see her.

But Gaea would have none of that.

"Percy, these lovely people came all the way here to see you. Don't ignore your guests!"

She stepped behind him and levelled his head so the broken demigod could see the whole throne room. There were six other people standing there, each with individual looks of shock, horror, pity, anger and despair. Percy felt his stomach curl as he recognised some.

Frank and Hazel, his friends from Camp Jupiter. Hazel wept into Franks shoulder and the big guy wiped away his own tears before making eye contact with Percy. He tried to give Percy a reassuring smile, but with the image of his friend cowering and covered in blood, it turned into more of a grimace of pain.

Nico, son of Hades, was there also. He had an intense look of anger and hurt on his face, like he wanted to chop Gaea into a million pieces then set each one on fire. He nodded fiercely to Percy, as if to say, _We'll get you out of there, man. _

There were three people Percy had never seen before standing there as well. One was a beautiful, Cherokee-skinned girl with flowing brown hair braided with white feathers. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she spared glances between Percy and Annabeth. She was holding onto another strangers arm: a powerful-looking blond haired boy with bright blue eyes. His jaw was clenched so tight his lips were a white line of fury as he looked between Gaea, Percy and… Hera?

The last stranger was an elf-ish looking boy wearing suspenders and a tool belt. His curly brown hair fluttered in his eyes and his mouth was set in a grim slash. These three were obviously friends of Nico, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, so why had Percy never seen them before?

Gaea looked thrilled.

"Leo, darling. You finished that trireme quickly!"

She said, addressing the Latino-elf boy. He scowled, his hands fiddling with metal scraps that Percy swore were not there a second ago.

"Don't talk to me, lady. I've had enough of you for a lifetime."

Gaea frowned slightly, but her spirits were not dampened. She turned to the other two.

"Jason and Piper, meet Percy Jackson. Annabeth's boyfriend, the one you seven have been looking for for weeks now." Gaea shook Percy's shoulders in excitement, causing fresh blood to leak from the nail scratches down his chest. Piper buried her face in Jason's shoulder.

"Aww, look, Percy. They care!"

She squealed, shaking him harder. Percy could tell she was barely containing her enthusiasm. His broken gaze locked with Jason's as the blond comforted Piper. A tear glistened in the light as it slipped down Jason's cheek. Percy felt himself crying as well.

The whole time, the gods were silent. Now Zeus stood up, along with Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares and Hades. Poseidon was already on his feet and glaring daggers at Gaea.

"Why did you bring these children here, Gaea?" Zeus asked coldly, glowering at the Earth Mother. Gaea blinked slowly and sighed with impatience. She looked between the other gods and then pointed to Zeus.

"You let this imbecilic fool be your _leader?" _She gazed down at Percy, who squirmed uncomfortably. "Now do you see, Percy, why the gods must fade? Not only are they afraid of change, but they are also complete morons."

Percy stayed silent, allowing tears to fall down his face while avoiding the pitiful and distraught looks the rooms company were giving him. Gaea faced Zeus again, who was trying not to fry every person within a hundred miles.

"Zeus, honey, it must be considered and inability to be so dim-witted. And you dared to accuse _Percy _here of making a slow-minded god. I brought the children here, obviously, so that they may suffer in extreme internal pain from seeing such a strong one of their own broken, bleeding, and completely mine."

Annabeth whimpered in a display of exactly what Gaea described. The Earth Mother pouted in mock sympathy at the daughter of Athena, then knelt down beside Percy. She dug her fingers into his cheeks and pulled his chin around to face her. His frightful eyes met hers, quavering in terror. He flinched as Gaea leaned in closer and delicately pressed her lips to his. Percy froze up, refusing to work with her, and equally defiant against leaning away, because the consequences would be unbearable. Annabeth gasped behind them and Poseidon's roar petered out into a whimper of horror.

Hazel screeched as Percy's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped away from Gaea. He collapsed onto his fast-bleeding shoulder, manacled hands making a dull _thunk_ as they clattered onto the marble floor.

"What did you do to him?!"

Piper yelled, emerging from Jason's shoulder to see Percy faint. Gaea stood up and dusted her hands, then gave Piper a reproachful look.

"Darling, the boy was killing himself. And he is a very important guest at a party I'm throwing later. I can't have him dying before his time."

Each pair of eyes were trained on Percy as horrifying fantasies of what Gaea meant by 'important guest' in her party flashed through their heads.

Gaea looked back at Polybotes and he nodded, a snarling smile of glee on his face. Gaea clapped her hands as she faced the gods and heroes again.

"Well, my son says it is in fact time for us to leave. I've gotten what I want. Thank you all for cooperating so very nicely. Oh, and Leo," she looked straight into the son of Hephaestus's eyes and he glared back defiantly. "Those poor eidolons you vaporised in your pathetic search for Mr. di Angelo – I have given them the option to return to the mortal world. They seem to have a bone to pick with you, Leo Valdez. I hope I am there to see it."

Then she turned around and snapped her fingers. The anti-Poseidon scooped up Percy's unconscious body and sauntered out after his mother as she exited Olympus.

**Okay, so I know that the seven meet up in Mark of Athena when Leo fires on New Rome, but I needed them all together, plus something that could make a connection between the seven and Gaea's forces besides Percy, hence the eidolons. So, essentially, Mark of Athena has happened without Percy, and their main point was to find him and Nico. So, there was no Athena Parthenos quest. New Rome is still an enemy, because of the eidolons. The seven (which is Nico instead of Percy here) are really just bonded by trauma because of Percy. And, in New Rome, instead of Annabeth and Reyna discussing the quest, they talk about Percy being kidnapped by Polybotes and the ruins of New Rome. Kay? Just, needed to explain a few things here : ) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**GAEA**_

By the time Gaea, Polybotes and Percy arrived back at the underground palace, most of the guests were already there and indulging themselves with flutes of blood-coloured liquid in dainty glass chalices. The choice drinks were either red wine, non-alcoholic grape juice, demigod blood or creaming soda.

Gaea started to dash around like a mad party host, juggling about three jobs at once: supervising Polybotes as he poured water over Percy to revive him, showing her guests the palace facilities and making sure each monsters glass was always full.

Finally, when Gaea got the thumbs-up from Polybotes, she claimed the stage and tapped the microphone that her followers had set up.

"Hello, good evening everyone. What a pleasure it is to see you all here to enjoy our special guest's presence. As you know, this party has been thrown in honour of someone you all are familiar with." She gestured breezily to the side-door of the room. Polybotes walked in, looking very proud of himself. He stood in the spotlight for a moment, revelling in the audience's cheers as he yanked the end of a chain in his right hand. The door blew open again and Percy stumbled through, clean, scarred, and not bleeding. He was still shirtless, showing off the white lined evidence of Gaea's cruelty and the black letters spelled across his back. His manacles were still blood-stained, but now welded to the opposite end of the chain Polybotes was holding onto. The giant pulled it again until Percy was standing by himself in the middle of a horde of previously defeated enemies. He saw Kampê, who was fingering the hilt of her scimitars and chuckling with her snake-hair heads. His gaze flickered past the gods banes – Enceladus, Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, Otis, Ephialtes, Clytius, Aigaion, Hippolytos, Mimas - every single one.

Percy's eyes also found Cacus, the runt giant he had killed on his quest for Hermes's staff. The ginger-haired monster flashed him a fake knock-off of a miniature Riptide on a keychain and grinned.

Medusa was there, wearing sunglasses and chatting with her sisters, the ones who had chased Percy to Camp Jupiter. Stheno was holding a platter of what looked like custard tarts.

Everywhere the demigod looked, he saw the faces of monsters he had killed – The Minotaur, Procrustes, Joe Bob and Babycakes, Dr. Thorn, Tammi and Kelli in their cheerleader outfits, Antaeus, Geryon, Hyperion, Kronos, Typhon – all the Titans – Phineas, Keres – everything and everyone who had ever hated him in his four short years as a demigod, gathered in the one place to celebrate his pain.

There was stunned silence through the foyer as each monsters slow brain registered Percy. _The _Percy Jackson, who had sent – or helped send – majority of them to Tartarus.

Then Kronos stepped forward, his semi-formed legs misting as he walked. He crouched down in front of the half-blood and played his demon-clawed fingers across Percy's face. His expression changed to ecstatic and he looked around to face Gaea.

"By the Titans mother, you actually did get him." He said. Then there was a riot. Weapons were drawn, smirks plastered on faces and as one, the line of enemies advanced on Percy.

"I'm gonna deep-fry the little sea brat," Hyperion snarled, extending a flame-tipped finger towards the son of Poseidon's face.

"I'll string him up and slit his gut open," Antaeus hissed, drawing a slim and sharp sword.

Percy saw Euryale slip Phineas a vial of liquid and his stomach turned as he recognised Gorgon's blood.

"Revenge, Jackson," the blind seer cooed, raising the bottle high. The room's occupants took up the cry.

"Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!" They hollered, eyes glittering with cruel joy. Gaea's placid smile filled Percy's vision as he looked to her for help – that's how desperate he was.

Gaea raised her hands to calm the rabid crowd.

"People, people!" She shouted. The hoard turned to face her. "And monsters," she amened. Each face relaxed.

"As much as you all deserve your vengeance, Percy dear is my captive and I decide what happens to him."

Hyperion crossed his flaming fingers, hoping Gaea would choose to set the demigod on fire. Everyone else prayed for their desired punishment to be inflicted on the sea god's son. The Mother Earth grinned.

"He is not to be killed," she said. Groans and sad 'awwws' filled the room as monsters threw their weapons down and pouted.

"However, you can beat him to within an inch of his life or whatever you please, provided it is not fatal. He heals with water, so it is basically endless!"

Cheers rose from the crowds as they picked up their discarded artilleries again and spun as one to face Percy. The demigod shied away from them all, backing up again a wall, glistening tears rolling down his face as he stuttered pleas and begged Gaea to make them stop. She didn't.

Polybotes organised the monsters into a single line, giving each one a fair go at Percy. Kronos pushed his way to the front and knelt in front of the demigod. The Titan lord flicked away a tear with his claw, opening up a slash on Percy's cheek. Then he hissed into the half-blood's ear.

"You and your gods thought I would never reform again. Well, you thought wrong. This is for giving Castellan that dagger."

The Lord of Time scraped his fingertips down Percy's arm, opening fast-bleeding cuts that quickly covered the demigod's entire right side. He repeated the action on Percy's left, making it look like the boy was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt. The he touched the half-bloods chest, digging his claw into the tip of Percy's sternum. He dragged it down slowly, slashing a long line down the bone. Two more flicks off to the side in Percy's flesh carved a 'K' for Kronos. The Titan lord then laid his hand over the laceration and muttered something. Another curse. Percy's chest suddenly felt like it was on fire and he shrieked in pain, writhing around as the 'K' scarred over. But the new evidence wasn't white or black: it was the same colour as blood, obvious against his skin. Kronos chuckled, then moved to the side as he was waved away by Polybotes.

"Next!" The giant called as he dumped water onto Percy. His arms healed, but the 'K' stayed, seemingly shining brighter.

Hyperion sidled up to the demigod. The fire Titan admired Kronos's work before lighting up his pointer-finger with a white-hot, concentrated flame. His eyes wandered over Percy's body before he decided on just below the half-blood's collarbone.

Percy screamed as Hyperion's scorching finger trailed down over another bone. Through his tears, he saw the Titan drawing another letter on his skin. An 'H'. Surprise.

Hyperion then laid his own hand over the seared skin and muttered another incantation. Percy's flesh returned to normal, but he now had a burnt-looking 'H' on his collarbone. It wasn't healed by the water either and a continuous burning feeling emitted from it.

"Next!"

And so it went on, each monster or monstrous person carving – in their own way – their initials into Percy's skin. But his face was left alone. Because last came Gaea, walking through the crowds towards him.

Percy wearily lifted his head, fighting unconsciousness because Zeus knows what would happen to him if he blacked out.

The Earth Mother knelt in front of him, admiring the work of the guests. She twisted Percy's face around, checking to see if there were any scars on it. She smiled happily when she found none. Then her fingers scraped in the dirt at his feet, as if she was trying to pick it up. Her nails came back up, looking like they'd been coated in mud. She smiled.

"You know you deserve this, Percy," she said, looking right in his eyes. "Deep down, you know, that you deserve to be in pain. You deserve to be punished for meddling where you should have stayed put."

Gaea lifted her muddied fingers up to his face, then stopped.

"I would miss your handsome looks, I think." She mused, tapping her other hand on her lips, thinking. Then she smiled and her gaze dropped to his neck.

"Aaha!" She said happily, reaching forward with her dirt-tipped fingers for his throat. Percy tried to draw back, but Polybotes appeared behind him and held his head still. Gaea started tracing her nails on Percy's skin.

The demigods last thought was agony.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I was tossing up doing this, but it is decided that I will thanks to a nudge from a Guest reviewer, kds. So, here is a less bloody more feels chapter from the perspective of:**

_**NICO**_

Nico watched the five other demigods rush towards Annabeth after Gaea left. The son of Hades stayed where he was, though. He didn't think she'd appreciate him trying to comfort her. She had Hazel, anyway.

Nico stared after the doors where Percy's lifeless body had just been taken through. He thought he'd come to terms with his feelings for Percy, somehow managing to outwit them every time they demanded to be felt. But with the son of Poseidon on his mind, Nico couldn't shove away the draw he felt for the green-eyed demigod.

The son of Hades had seen how fragile Percy's life force was, how easy it would be to let him join Elysium. The Fates had but one hair-line string to cut, but every time they tried to snip it, the golden scissors bounced back and broke as if the wool were made of titanium. Poseidon had been furious when he found out Zeus had tried to kill Percy, but by now Zeus saw it as an act of mercy and Hades had agreed that he thought it was time for Percy to join his deceased friends in the place for heroes.

Nico walked away from the crying group of his friends and stopped in front of the three brothers of Olympus.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades," he addressed, kneeling to each one in turn. His voice shook as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"Rise, my son. Speak." Hades commanded, and Nico rose. The dark-haired boy was shocked to find tears slipping down his pale cheeks.

"Please, sirs. There must be a quest to find Percy Jackson."

Silence greeted Nico's plea as the three brothers regarded him with different measures of thought. Poseidon's face was stony and his eyes glistened with unshed tears at the sounds of his son's name.

"Nico di Angelo, why you, of all people, are the one who demands that Percy be found?" Zeus asked, rubbing his fingers along the arm of his throne. "I know your feelings, son of Hades. They would be far less conflicted if Percy joined his brethren in the Underworld."

Nico doubted his feelings would wash away as fast as that. He felt the curious gazes of his father and Poseidon as they tried to understand Zeus's words.

"It should be done for his mother, my lord." Nico managed. Poseidon's face suddenly turned a sickly green colour.

"Oh, Sally…" he said, looking out one of the windows. "She doesn't know."

A tear made its way down the lord of the sea's cheek and splashed onto his fisherman's-chair throne. Hades crossed his arms and looked at his brother.

"Well, Poseidon, you should tell her," The lord of the Dead invited, gesturing out one of the windows. "He is her son as well."

Poseidon nodded sheepishly and disappeared in a wave of water. He didn't travel via his true form, for fear of disintegrating the demigods and Sally Jackson on arrival.

After the sea god made his exit, Zeus and Hades had a conversation in Ancient Greek. Nico shuffled his feet as he caught some of the words. He knew the lord of the sky was telling his father he fancied Percy Jackson. Nico's cheeks heated up slightly and he pressed his cold hands to them. They came away wet. He'd been crying again.

Finally, Hades and Zeus stopped conversing and faced the pale demigod. Nico swallowed anxiously as his father's gaze rested on him.

"Nico, we grant permission for there to be a quest to save Percy Jackson. He is the only one who can send Gaea back into her slumber. We do need him alive."

Nico felt relief turn his legs to jelly. He nodded, then tried to walk away on buckling knees. A hissing sound suddenly came from behind him and Hades appeared at his son's shoulder.

"My son, I know this is hard for you," Hades said, walking with Nico back to the group of half-bloods clustered in front of the Athena throne. "You need not bother finding the boy. I can visit him myself and guide his soul to Elysium."

The son of Hades faced the god of death.

"But, I thought you didn't like Percy."

Hades nodded.

"True, I do not see eye-to-eye with the boy. In fact, I feel as though he asked for what he got." Nico's face reddened and he prepared to disown his father, but then Hades continued. "But not that much. If Gaea had simply imprisoned him, I'd have clapped her on the back and said well done. But not even Jackson deserves what happened. Not even him."

Nico felt this was the closest his father got to sympathy. The two arrived at the edge of the sobbing group. Hades put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico, I am proud of you."

Then he was gone, slipping into darkness before Nico realised his father had just told him he was proud.

* * *

The son of Hades made his way into the centre of the group mindlessly, not really thinking about what he was doing. He came to Annabeth, who was surrounded by everyone. Nico gently prised his friends off the sobbing girl and she covered her eyes with her hands. Nico knew exactly how she was feeling.

In an act of sympathy and sadness, Nico put his aviator-clad arms around Annabeth and hugged her gently.

"We can find Percy," he whispered, and her crying hitched in her throat at her boyfriend's name. "The gods have permitted us to search for him. We'll find him, Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena raised her head and looked at Nico. Surprise flashed in her eyes as she noticed the hurt in his. He knew exactly how she felt.

Nico let go of Annabeth, as she had stopped crying, and realised everyone was looking at him. He coughed, knowing what he had done was out of character, but he had the news they all wanted to hear.

"We will find Percy," he announced loudly. The group looked at him blankly, tears in their eyes.

"The gods have allowed us to search for him. He is the only one who can defy Gaea, and he will not die today!"

The demigods wiped away their crying and cheered quietly, hope blossoming in their hearts as they warmed to the idea of a quest for their broken friend.

As Nico followed them out of Olympus, he bowed to the gods and hung at the back of the group. His words washed over him as they wound down the path towards the elevator.

_Percy will not die today. _

Nico shuddered as his subconscious chimed in.

_But what about tomorrow?_

**I'm sorry for the pretty OOCness of Nico and Hades, but grief makes people act weirdly. So, for next time, should we check up on Percy or see what went down in the Jackson apartment? Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and in response to a Guest review, I actually didn't kill Percy. But you might wish I had : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heh, BACK! It was – as far as I could gather – a tie between doing Sally and Percy's POV's for this chapter and, since I got requests earlier on in the story to do Sally… guess what! MORE FEELS! Percy WILL be next chapter, I promise. And he will DEFINITELY not be in good shape. **

_**SALLY**_

Sally Jackson was sitting on the sofa, staring at the recently finished chapter for her book written on a Word document. In her hands was a cold cup of tea, half-empty, as her eyes had been only for the words on the screen. It was one of the last chapters of the book. She needed it perfect.

"Sally, honey!" Paul called from the kitchen. He sounded worried and a bit… angry? Sally shook her head.

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

"Uhm…" Paul hesitated. "It's, er, Percy's father." He mumbled the last part. Sally barely stopped her tea from slopping out of the cup as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway.

Poseidon was standing there, looking sheepish and pale, and her kitchen and husband were soaking wet.

"Sorry, Sally, for intruding. And, um… wetting the kitchen," Poseidon said, casting a sea-green eye over the mess. Sally felt her cheeks grow warm.

"No problem," she squeaked, her voice an octave higher than normal. Paul frowned. Sally shook her head and gestured to the lounge.

"Come. Sit down, Poseidon. I'll be with you in a second after I mop up the kitchen.

"Oh, allow me," the sea god waved his hand and the water splashed back into the sink, then gurgled down the drain. Paul crossed his arms, as if saying, _what's this guy got that I don't? _

Sally spared her husband a pleading look and Paul grunted, starting to shuffle around the kitchen and fixing Poseidon a cup of tea. Sally walked back into the lounge room. The sea god was examining her latest book chapter. When he saw her, he bit his lip.

"I am sorry, Sally, I can't stay long. But, we thought you should be told in person."

Sally's heart sank. Those words couldn't mean anything good.

"What do you mean," she said, though it came out hoarse. Poseidon's eyes glistened with tears.

"It's Percy, Sally. He's…" the sea god looked down and Sally's heart beat fast in panic for her son.

"He's what?" She demanded. Poseidon heaved a breath.

"He was captured, Sally. By Gaea. She brought him to our throne room. I can… show you if you want."

Sally felt hollow as she nodded and Poseidon grasped the sides of her head, closing his eyes. Images started flashing behind Sally's eyelids, horrible pictures of her son in chains and bleeding, being broken and hurt right in front of the gods and his friends. Her breath hitched at Gaea kissed Percy and he slumped to the side, unconscious.

A sob broke through the silence and Sally jerked away from Poseidon, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you," she whispered, her eyes becoming red-rimmed already. "How could you let her do this to him?"

Poseidon's shoulders fell and he looked lonely and defeated.

"Sally, I swear, I had nothing to do with this. Hera sent Percy away to Camp Jupiter and took his memory so-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HERA! MY SON IS DYING!" Sally screamed. Then she collapsed onto the sofa and cried her heart out. Paul ran into the lounge from the kitchen and glared daggers and Poseidon.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice steely. Poseidon glanced at his loves husband.

"Percy is in danger," he stated, feeling water prick his eyes and threaten to fall down his cheeks. Paul froze.

"You put my son in danger?!" Paul yelled. Poseidon felt anger heat in his chest.

"He isn't your son!" He hissed to Paul. The mortal looked furious.

"I have been more of a father to him than you have ever been." He growled, before pacing over to Sally and shaking her shoulder.

"Sally, love?"

Sally shook her head and shrieked into a pillow. Paul wiped away his own tears and glared at the sea god.

"I think you're finished here," Paul said slowly to the god. He knew angering Poseidon wasn't wise, but he couldn't care less at the moment. The sea god sighed in defeat, knowing better than to argue.

"Yes, I'm done here. But hear this:" he paused, making sure he had Sally and Paul's attention.

"Percy will be found."

Then he disappeared in a wave of water that rushed out the window. The carpet was left dry, but throughout the night it soaked up the tears of the distraught couple as they cried over their lost son.


	11. Chapter 11

_**PERCY**_

Percy woke to whiteness. His entire vision was filled with it; white upon white upon white. He wondered if he was dead. It would make sense. He could be on his spiritual way to Elysium. Percy sighed contentedly, thanking the gods that he was free of the torture of Gaea.

"Hah, hear that mother? The pansy thinks he's free!"

Percy's stomach twisted into knots. Polybotes. Was he dead too?

"It is rather fitting, Poly-baby. Now I see why you wanted white."

Gaea. Percy shivered and cried out in mental anguish at the sound of her voice. He started shivering. This was not Elysium. He wasn't even dead. Percy's senses returned and he felt the heavy drag of chains on his wrists and ankles and the sensation of someone carrying him. He squirmed, wondering what happened to his sight. A booming laugh sounded from a few feet above Percy's head.

"Jackson's awake!" Polybotes crowed. The giant must have been carrying the son of Poseidon. Light and gentle footsteps were walking beside the sea gods bane.

"Good morning, Perseus. How are you?" Gaea asked conversationally. Percy whimpered and found himself curling into Polybotes's arms. As he shifted, he felt tingling all over his body. His skin scraped and caught sometimes on the giants arms, making slight grating noises. Percy's head swam with realisation.

His scars. The burns. The cuts and clusters of countless initials engraved on his skin. And his neck… the constant burning and throbbing from his throat where Gaea had once again claimed him as her property. Each time he swallowed, bile rose in his throat as the letters rode on his Adam's apple. They curved uncomfortably and looked like they were always bleeding mud. Beside him, Gaea tutted.

"Percy, I asked you a question." Her voice had hardened, and Percy knew that if he didn't respond she would hurt him. But how do you even respond to a question like that after what he'd been through? Somehow, _Oh, Gaea, I'm absolutely fine and can't wait for today's plan, _didn't strike Percy as a good or truthful thing to say. He felt like the personification of torture. The demigod kept his mouth shut. Both ways were a trap, answering or ignoring. Whatever he said or didn't say would come and stab him in the back eventually.

Polybotes jiggled the silent half-blood.

"Mother asked you how you were feeling, godling scum. Answer her!"

"Mmm-hurting," Percy managed. It was the truth, and if Polybotes kept jiggling him Percy knew he would throw up or his wounds would reopen.

"Good!" Gaea replied cheerfully. Her giant son giggled, which vibrated in his belly and jerked Percy up and down. The demigod felt himself go green.

"Because I was hoping you'd be too physically tired to change today's plans. We have something very special set up." She continued. Percy felt his stomach drop. Mental torture. Just what he wanted. Especially because he still couldn't see.

Polybotes suddenly stopped walking and Percy heard Gaea's footsteps fall silent as well. He assumed they'd arrived.

"Put him in the centre of the room, Polybotes. I have to turn the thing on," Gaea ordered. Percy didn't like the sound of any of that.

Dutifully, the anti-Poseidon set the sea gods son down on a cold stone floor and started tying in the chains welded to Percy's manacles to something behind the demigod. Percy's arms were forced behind him as Polybotes finished clipping the last links into place. Percy whipped his head around desperately, wishing he could see what was happening to him and where he was.

Loud footsteps tromped away from him and Percy was left alone for a few minutes before he heard Gaea's subtle footfalls halt in front of him.

"This footage was sent through yesterday. Usually, I don't deal with modern mortal technology, but I thought you might be interested in this film."

Which, to Percy, translated that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

Suddenly hands were on his forehead and the sound of ripping fabric came from behind his head. The whiteness fell away in Gaea's hand as she undid the blindfold around the demigod's eyes. As he met her gaze, Gaea smiled at the broken look in Percy's eyes. Her smiled widened when tears welled in them. Just the sight of her terrified him. Percy Jackson was completely hers.

"You wouldn't know about the pathetic quest embarked on by your friends to save you from me," she said, delighting in Percy's panicked look. "I didn't either until some of my children captured them."

Percy's lip quavered as he was hit by what she meant.

"P-Please G-Gaea. They don't m-mean it. Just- just let them go. I p-promise to do an-anything you want," he stuttered, warm tears slipping down his face as his chest tightened in grief. Gaea patted his cheek affectionately, making him wince.

"Aww, you're too sweet, Percy. But I'm afraid they've already been dealt with. Polybotes!" She called to her son, who was standing behind a glass wall to Percy's left. "Roll the tape."

Polybotes grinned at Percy and he hit something inside the booth. The lights in the room dimmed dramatically as the wall directly in front of the demigod fizzled, before showing a HD video of a camp of monsters all crowded around a platform. On the platform stood seven familiar figures.

Percy screamed in anguish as the film's view panned in and did a close-up on each person's face. Everyone was bleeding and dirty with scratches and deep wounds peppered all over their bodies. Hazel and Frank were standing next to each other, blood slipping down their faces and cutting tracks in the dirt on their cheeks. They were trying to hold the others hand, but Percy noticed that each of his friend's hands were tied behind their backs.

The elf-boy from the throne room, Leo, was leaning on Nico. He had a massive knot on his forehead and Percy knew he was unconscious. The son of Hades looked pale and scared, but he let the son of Hephaestus rest on him and glared around the army of monsters with a look that told Percy his friend wanted to go down fighting.

Piper and Jason were standing together. Each one was bleeding profusely, but Percy thought that neither of them noticed as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Which, for them, there wasn't.

Finally, the shot stopped on Annabeth. Percy cried out at the steely look of hate, defeat and loneliness creasing his girlfriend's features. Her blond hair was singed and she had a cut on her cheek, but her grey eyes were stormy and filled with rage. They were also hiding a broken desperation and Percy knew she was freaking out over him. Suddenly, her image flickered and instead of Annabeth's eyes the irises were cold and bright red. Percy fell backwards onto his hands as the image changed back to Annabeth's normal eyes. He was breathing heavily as the vision quickly jerked backwards to show that the massive, hulking form of Alcyoneus had joined his friends on the stage. He held a microphone and the cheering hordes of monsters silenced as he boomed into it.

"Welcome, friends!" he started. Percy felt tears gather at his chin and drip off. "We're here to kill some demigods!"


	12. Chapter 12

PERCY

Alcyoneus waddled around the stage in his sheet-nappy, roaring into the microphone to rile up the monsters in the crowd even more, even though a good deal of them were frothing at the mouth from excitement. Percy drank in the image on the screen hungrily, waiting for his friends to execute their escape attempt and hit the ground running. Then the vision zoomed in on Nico's head bowing. The son of Hades' chin rested on his chest and his eyes closed. The picture of defeat. Annabeth's head turned into her shoulder and she bit her lip, jaw trembling with the force of keeping her despair in check. Hazel buried her face in Frank's shoulder and the large Chinese-Canadian pressed his cheek into her hair. Jason and Piper had tears running down their cheeks as they kissed. Leo stayed unconscious, but Percy saw that small beads of water were dripping off his chin.

Somewhere, in the rebellious part of his brain, Percy knew his friends shouldn't be acting like this- couldn't be acting like this. This was the Seven. His best friends. The ones who didn't fail like he did.

He wanted to scream at the screen to stop lying to him, to just show him what actually happened. But it was just showing him what had already happened.

"So!" The on-screen Alcyoneus boomed. "What do I hear for fine young Roman boy? Anyone got a bone to pick with Frank Zhang?"

So that's what they were running. Percy felt sick. The bane of Hades was auctioning his friends up to their enemies. For what price, he had no clue.

A group of Laistrygonians lumbered forward in the film, their beady eyes set on Frank. The son of Mars pursed his lips.

"We do," one of the monsters declared, licking his lips. "Whatcha want for 'im?"

Alcyoneus tapped his chin and put the microphone to his mouth.

"Monsters, the currency in exchange for these demigods is the tale of how you came to hate them. What did they do to you? If there is more than one bidder, we decide on the most humiliating to present the godling to."

The monsters shuffled, less keen to bid if their pride was as stake. The Laistrygonian leader glared at Frank.

"The scum blew up our group. At his house! Him, that girl and the water-boy. We are the only survivors." He motioned to his meagre group of fellow giants. "We want revenge!"

The others joined in the call and Percy saw Frank raise an eyebrow. Alcyoneus rolled his eyes.

"Not a great crime against you. Anyone else?"

No one else stepped up.

"Well," Alcyoneus said. "I myself have an affair with Zhang, but I think I can settle for watching you lot tear him apart."

The Laistrygonians cheered and Frank was herded off the stage. The other demigods yelled out to him and Hazel started crying as the group of revenge-hungry monsters surrounded the bound son of Mars. Frank was shaking, but he refused to let his fear show on the outside. Percy sat, frozen in grief, as the sadistic giants started slashing at Frank. Blood poured out of his wounds and he whirled around, trying to keep his eyes on every weapon. His arms suddenly started turning to that of a gorilla's and he broke the ropes on his wrists. Frank started beating at the giants with his massive, furry fists. Percy felt hope well up in him until he saw the leader of the Laistrygonians sneaking up behind the son of Mars. The chained demigod shouted at Frank to look behind him, but faster than he could blink, the raggedly giant had thrust his spear through Frank's back. The tip appeared out of his chest. Hazel screamed as he started to fall, changing back into a human as he met the ground. His now lifeless eyes were fixed on the daughter of Pluto.

"Great show!" Alcyoneus announced. He was grinning broadly as he watched Frank's body being dragged out of the circle. Hazel cried and sobbed and the rest of Percy's friends were no better. Percy himself felt hollow, his grief sucking away everything. Frank was dead. Killed in an unfair fight he didn't have even the slimmest chance of winning.

He had to watch the others go through the same thing.

Percy felt hate rise in his chest as Hazel started sparring with Alcyoneus. The battle was over within seconds and the agonised cry of Nico as his only other ungodly relative died made Percy shatter. His fatal flaw was loyalty to his friends. Here he was watching them die.

Alcyoneus dusted his hands as the monsters ringed around him cheered. Gold bars and diamonds littered the area from where Hazel had tried to fight. Percy heard Piper being dragged down to fight Khione, who'd apparently promised Zethes Piper's corpse to freeze. Her scream as a wave of icicles pierced her chest reverberated in Percy's ears. He didn't know Piper. But she knew him and went on the quest to save him from Gaea. Her death was just as bad as Hazel and Franks.

Percy didn't know Jason either. When Alcyoneus called for the monster who wished to kill the son of Jupiter, there was a riot.

Out of all the monsters, Krios the Titan shared the honour with the giant Enceladus, as Alcyoneus had thought they'd both been equally humiliated. In the mob, Medea and King Midas grumbled to each other.

Percy saw the blond demigod was managing. Jason was putting up a battle, filled with revenge and hatred and anger from watching his girlfriend slaughtered in front of him. His eyes burned with vengeful fire and he lasted until the monsters started playing dirty. Someone from the crowd grabbed Jason's arms and Krios plunged his sword into Jason's stomach. Enceladus slit the demigods' throat and the son of Jupiter's blood stained the ground in pools as he was dragged away. Percy felt bile rise from his stomach and he turned to the side to be sick. He swore he could smell the Jason's blood.

A crazed shriek from Nico brought Percy's attention back to the screen. He was horrified to find himself watching his friends being killed. He supposed that the only reason he'd ever believe it is if he saw it.

Nico was being pushed forward by Alcyoneus – leaving Leo to take a face-plant onto the stage – and the monster horde howled as the son of Hades was dropped at the edge of the platform.

"Nico di Angelo!" He announced. Every being in the clearing screamed that they wanted to end that demigod. As the son of Hades, he would have been present at a few of their hearings and possibly taunted them in his spare time. Hades was the god they all despised with his servant Thanatos who kept them all locked away in death. It would be a fine insult to the god if his son were to die.

Just then Nico's image shivered and his arm flickered to be replaced with a spindly, grey sleeve. Percy put the flicker down to the tears blurring his eyes as Alcyoneus tossed the son of Hades into the mosh pit of blood thirsty monsters. He disappeared under a pile of weapons. Percy looked away, towards Gaea and Polybotes in the booth. He was confused by Gaea's frantic movements as she snapped switches and yelled.

When the Earth Mother had calmed down, the image sharpened suddenly and Percy also saw that Leo had a few silver streaks in his hair. And Annabeth's eyes were back to the bone-chilling red from before. Polybotes pointed to the screen and Gaea screamed as she twirled a nob. The resolution lessened and Leo's hair returned to fully brown. Annabeth's eyes went grey.

Alcyoneus picked up Leo like a doll and waved the son of Hephaestus around. A group of eidolons pushed themselves forward and demanded the giant give them Valdez. Percy willed Alcyoneus to hold onto Leo, if only to give the half-blood a few more minutes of life.

"I know your story with this one," the bane of Hades said. "Take him."

He smiled as the eidolons gathered around Leo in the clearing the monsters made. The ghosts danced around the Captain of the _Argo ll, _chanting something, until Leo suddenly sat up and rubbed his head.

"_Valdez," _one hissed, and Leo looked up. "_Remember us?"_

"Yep," Leo replied, looking like he was trying not to smile. "Trapped you in the circuits of a fried robot. Who could forget that?"

"_Not us," _another eidolon said, spitting. Then it closed in and a knife glittered in its transparent hand. I raised the dagger while the other two held onto the demigod. Before the tip pierced Leo's chest, however, the eidolon stopped. Then it grinned wickedly. It leaned over the son of Hephaestus, who was still in a daze, and whispered to its fellows. They all nodded, maniac grins spreading on their ghostly faces. Leo stayed on his knees as they fazed through the clearing of monsters. The half-bloods hands caught fire and he started burning away the ropes around his wrists.

That is, until, Jason stepped on Leo's palms.

Leo gave a squeak of protest, before turning his head to check who'd stepped on him. Relief flooded the elf-boys face as he recognised Jason. But Percy's blood ran cold. It wasn't Jason.

"_Look what you did, Valdez_," a voice hissed out of Jason's mouth. His arm rigidly came up and pointed to the fatal hole in his chest, then to the slash of his neck. Leo's face paled and he started shaking.

"No," he whispered, as the reanimated bodies of Hazel, Jason and Frank surrounded him. His eyes shivered with pain. "I didn't do it."

"_Didn't you?" _Hazel hissed. "_After all, you're the Captain, Leo. You landed us here."_

"_And for what?" _Frank sneered. "_A few planks of wood?"_

Leo bowed his head and Percy's throat closed up in pity. It wasn't Leo's fault.

Hazel's hand suddenly flashed out and struck Leo's cheek, sending him to the ground. Jason and Frank pounced on him as Hazel drew her _sparta. _She angled the point towards Leo's chest and the demigod closed his eyes, tears leaking out. The Roman weapon found home.

Annabeth looked up as Leo slumped into the dirt, his eyes wide and blood trickling from his lips. Her expression resembled Percy's; broken, alone, angry and desperate. Looking at her eyes made Percy's spine tingle.

"_Someone just walked on your grave," _Is what his mother used to say. Why would seeing Annabeth make him feel such dread?

Another fight broke out over who would kill the daughter of Athena. In the end Kronos, Medusa and Encaledus were chosen to battle the demigod. Annabeth went down the stairs without complaint. Then just sat down in the middle of the circle.

"What, no taunting? Clever tactics? Ridiculous glib?" Medusa mocked, dancing around the daughter of her enemy. Kronos sniggered as he walked up.

"She just knows it's her time," he said evilly. "Maybe Hades will let her drop in on her boyfriend on her way to him."

Encaledus sniggered at the thought, before whipping his blade across Annabeth's cheek.

"I hate your mother, so I hate you," he hissed. Annabeth stayed silent. Percy knew something was wrong then. They had already stolen Annabeth's spirit.

From points in a triangular shape, the three advanced, whispering nothings to the girl in the centre. Then they ran and hefted weapons – a scythe, a spear and throwing knives. They converged on Annabeth and she met the death sentences head-on.

As Percy watched his girlfriend – his love – hit the ground with a spear, a scythe and two knives in her, he definitely saw her face change. Instead of tan and beautiful, it was clammy and grey, with sunken eye sockets and red irises.

Percy saw black and before he could protest, he was dragged into nothingness.

**I am so sorry for the crappy chapter! But I needed to give you something as I will most likely be having a hard time writing soon with cousins breathing down my neck. SOOOOO SORRY! I'll try and make the next one better. **

**No flames please, as I know how it plays out and you don't. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
